finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination Idea
Here are some ideas I had for ' final destination deaths, I hope you like them!' Ralph: Aging somewhere around 35, Ralph is former member of the army and is very strict and cold. He is strong and built and is a construction worker. Ralph's Death: After a long day, Ralph decides to stay at the construction sight after everybody leaves. After some time, he starts to leave, however, since it is so dark Ralph can't see where he is going, and thus steps into the quick drying cement. He yells for help for a while but finds it futile, he pulls out his phone but a nearby bird poops and causes him to drop it. Eventually, some reckless teenagers find the construction sight and sneak in and go into the crane, Ralph hears something but brushes it off. The teens turn the crane on and it begins to move, Ralph spots the teens and yells at them and says to beat it, they get so scared that they leave their soda and sandwich and run off back home, leaving the crane swinging. The hook at the end of the crane swings past Ralph several times and almost hits him, but one time the hook catches onto his harness and is stuck onto it. The same bird that caused Ralph to drop his phone, goes over to eat the boy's sandwich but knocks over the soda. Droplets of soda make their way into the fuse box of the crane, the crane begins to slowly go up. With the hook attached to Ralph's harness and Ralph's feet being stuck in dry cement, it slowly starts to pull Ralph up. Ralph screams as he is being ripped apart slowly... Eve: Eve is 32 and living on her own after her boyfriend broke up with her. Eve is impatient and relied heavily on her boyfriend to do stuff around the house for her. Eve is at an art show and purchases a piece of art that has a skull with a necklace on that looks just like Eve's. As she drives home, her coffee drips onto the corner of her painting without her noticing. She finally gets home and hangs her new picture near her a.c./air unit on the wall. As she looks to see if it is straight her cellphone rings and she goes over to her purse to get it, but the coffee on the corner of her painting drips into the unit on the wall and makes the suction of the vents accelerate. She realizes the vents are sucking too much air in and she goes to turn it down, but it won't work, so she goes the vent on the wall and attempts to take it off. She struggles with the latches and gives up, she turns around and starts to get up, but just then her necklace gets caught in the vent and it sucks her necklace in. She tries to take off her necklace but fails, she turns red is slowly chokes to death, the last thing she sees is her new painting... Marny: Just turning 20 and quitting college, Marny moves into her own house. She regrets choosing her house because of all the dysfunctional things. Marny gets home after working and goes to her kitchen fro a snack, she tries to turn on the light but it flickers and then goes out. Marny flips the switch many times before getting frustrated and getting a step-stool to look at it. The light finally succumbs to all of the flipping and turns on too fast, the bulb shatters and small pieces of glass fall into Marny's eyes. She falls off of her step-stool and fumbles backward, she trips over her purse she set down earlier, and being unable to see, she falls onto the weak part of her floor and falls through her living room into her basement where she lands on the concrete and is unable to move. Her wounds slowly begin to form a pool of blood which she can't escape from, she eventually begins to drown in her own blood... Jenna: Jenna is 39 and a stay at home mom. Jenna is working in her kitchen and rushing around trying to satisfy her family's needs. She places the wrong food with foil in it in the oven. With the other dish in her hand, she spills a little of it on the floor by her feet. After a while of washing dishes, the foil causes a minor explosion in the oven and pushes the oven door open, it lunges her forward and she slips on the spilled food and stumbles forward and falls face first into the sink where the clean knives are pointing upward. The knives go through her eyes and straight into her skull, killing her in front of her family instantly... Desmond: A 17 year old kid who lives with his parents. He is a little reckles and does before he thinks. Desmond just learned how to drive, and after a night of partying he decides to head home. As he pulls into the driveway and his car comes to a stop he gets out without putting on the emergency break on fully and accidentally dropping the device the opens and closes the garage door. He goes into his house and remembers his book in the garage. He goes into the garage and finds a raccoon in their, he chases it out and it runs through the doggy door with his book. Absentmindedly, he tries to squeeze through the tiny door after the creature, but instead, he gets stuck. The raccoon accidentally kicks the garage opener device under the wheel of car. Since he didn't put on the breaks fully, the car slowly starts to roll backwards over the small device. The garage door beings to go up with Desmond still stuck in the doggy door. It gets to the top and Desmond is sliced in half...